


Lena's Lament

by FangZeronos



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fighting ensues, It hurts y'all, Kara's apartment gets wrecked, Kara's trying to get through to her, Lena goes to jail, Lena's angry as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 12:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21476200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangZeronos/pseuds/FangZeronos
Summary: Lena's plan to rewire the human brain leads Kara to one final confrontation with the woman she thought of as a best friend.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 14
Kudos: 80





	Lena's Lament

_“I’m not a villain. You shouldn’t have treated me like one.”_

Those words still rang in Kara’s ears, even all these months later, as she flew up into National City’s skies after Lena, her friend clad in the Lexosuit about to enact her plan of wiping away betrayal and lying from humanity. It had been months since Lena had left Kara in the Fortress of Solitude after yelling at her for lying about being Supergirl, months since they’d had any contact or communication other then Lena threatening to seed Kryptonite in the air of Kara didn’t leave her alone.

Kara didn’t care, because she’d be damned if she lost another friend so soon. The Crisis had killed her friend and comrade, Oliver Queen. It had merged several Earths together, moving National City onto Earth-1. She had Barry, Kate, Jefferson Peirce and his daughters, Sara and the crew of the Waverider, J’onn, Brainy and Nia, all to lean on, but she knew this was her fight and she couldn’t ask for their help. If she died, it’d be the way to ease Lena’s pain, and she was prepared for that. As she flew after Lena, Kara’s last conversation with Alex rang out in her ears.

_“Kara, she will kill you! We have to take her down, but I will not let you put yourself in the way for her. She’s shown her true colors, and it isn’t your job to save her! She is a _Luthor_ and she is going to rot in jail like Lex should have!” Alex yelled, putting her hand on Kara’s chest and pinning her to the wall, even though she knew her sister could break her arm and get out of it._

_ “She may be a Luthor, Alex, but she’s my friend,” Kara said, pushing Alex’s hand off of her. “She’s hurting because I lied to her. Because I listened to you and J’onn about not telling her. For over three years. This is my fault, and I’m going to fix it. So, you can either help me or get out of my way.”_

_ Alex stepped out of Kara’s way, narrowing her eyes. “When she kills you, because she will, Kara, I will take her down. I don’t care if I have to get every agent in the DEO armed to the teeth to stop her.”_

_ “Then I better make sure she doesn’t kill me,” Kara said, taking off and flying out of the DEO, seeing Lena in the air._

Kara leveled off and looked at Lena as the brunette lowered down. “Lena.”

The helmet of the Lexosuit retracted, revealing Lena’s face, eyes bloodshot. “You shouldn’t have come, Kara,” Lena said, narrowing her eyes. “The satellite’s almost in place. All I have to do is tell Hope to launch and betrayal, lying, manipulation, all of it will be erased from the human mind. Nobody alive today or born tomorrow can lie ever again. You should be thanking me, Supergirl. After all, if you hadn’t betrayed and lied to me for almost four years, none of this would have happened.”

“I know, Lena. I know,” Kara said, biting her lip as she floated forward. “I know this is my fault. That’s why I’m here. Lena, please. Please, stop this. We can talk about this, we can through this. Even if you feel that leaving National City and cutting me out completely is the best option. You can’t just erase part of the human condition.”

“Yes, I can,” Lena said. “And since you clearly didn’t take the message, to do what needs to be done to save humanity, I’ll get rid of you first.” She flew forward and slammed into Kara, ramming her shoulder into the Kryptonian’s stomach and knocking her backward. “You know what the Lexosuit’s capable of, Kara. Don’t test me.”

“I’m not testing you,” Kara said, righting herself and looking at Lena. “I won’t fight you, Lena. I can’t fight someone I love.”

Lena laughed, her hair whipping around her. “Love? Someone you _love? _You don’t lie to the people you love! You don’t stab the people you love in the back! You don’t betray the people you love, Kara! If you loved me like you say you did, you would have been honest with me years ago!”

“I know that, Lena. I wanted to tell you thousands of times. From being in the elevator on the way to Sam’s after separating her and Reign, to any one of our movie nights or girls days with Alex. Lex showed you a reel of my powers, using them as Kara Danvers. I…I wish I could show you a reel of my struggling back and forth to come clean about myself, Lena,” Kara said, dropping her hands to her sides. “You’ve got every right to hate me, but please…don’t take it out on the entire world. That isn’t you.”

“NO! This is me, Kara,” Lena growled. “The person you made me.” She lashed out and slammed her fist into Kara’s chest, throwing her backward as the Lexosuit glowed with an ethereal green tint. “I’m going to make you suffer. And when I’m done, the world will finally have peace because of a Luthor!”

Kara winced as she put her hand on her chest. She felt the effect of Lena’s suit instantly, starting to feel herself slowly descend. She forced herself up, coming face to face with Lena again. “Lena. I’m not going to fight you.”

“Then this will be easy,” Lena snarled, flying forward and spearing Kara, dragging her through the air and crashing into Kara’s apartment, the wall splintering from the force of the two giants. She stood up and grabbed Kara by the hair and flung her into the kitchen, stalking forward as the Kryptonite in the suit started radiating again.

Kara stood up, dusting the destroyed countertop off of her arms as she stared down her best friend. “I won’t stop until you’re exhausted, Lena. I can do this all day.” She yelled out as Lena kicked her, looking down at her hands and seeing the green tinge in her veins, feeling the effect of the Kryptonite. She got up again, ignoring the pain in her ribs as she faced Lena

Lena yelled out, slamming her fist into Kara’s face again and again, knocking her down. She reached down, grabbing Kara’s throat and lifting her up. “Why won’t you just give up?!” she yelled, slamming Kara back into the ground and denting the hardwood.

“Because…I’ll never give up on you, Lee,” Kara whispered, the Kryptonite creeping up her neck and cheeks. “Never…”

Lena felt her anger slip for just a moment, tears brimming her eyes before she threw Kara across the apartment, watching her slide to a stop. “You don’t get it! Do you!?” she yelled, her voice shaking as she stalked across the room, her footsteps the only sound in the room apart from Kara’s whimpering and labored breathing. “I’m not some damsel in distress you can just magically save!”

“I know…” Kara said weakly, forcing herself up and coughing as she did, spitting some blood out. “I can’t…save you. Not until you save yourself…” She fell against the wall, wincing as she did. “Ah!”

Lena growled, throwing her hands up. “Ugh! You just don’t get it!”

“I know that…you think you can’t be forgiven,” Kara said, holding her side as she looked at Lena through a swollen eye. The kryptonite was making it hard to stay focused, but she knew she had to power through. “That your last name was all you had, all that you are. All that you were destined to become. A Luthor.”

“Shut up,” Lena said, narrowing her eyes as she charged the Kryptonite into her hands. “Just shut up!”

Kara didn’t listen. “But…as your best friend…I have to tell you something, Lena,” she said. “You are wrong. Yes, you’re a Luthor, but you are good. You are a good person!”

“SHUT UP!” Lena yelled, throwing her fist forward. As the dust settled from the punch in the wall, Lena felt her walls break as tears flowed down her cheeks, cutting through the dust and the grime from the one-sided fight. “You don’t know that. You don’t know that I’m a good person…”

Kara stumbled forward, reaching up and putting her hand on the suit. She reached out and put her hand on Lena’s cheek, making the brunette look at her. “Yes, I do,” she said softly. “I know you’re a good person, Lee. Because I know you. I know the real you.” She sank to her knees, the green tint of the Kryptonite filling her cheeks like a twisted blush. She coughed and held her ribs, the jarring causing intense pain.

Lena looked down at her hands, fear in her eyes before she started ripping the suit off, tearing it apart. She sank to her knees, gathering Kara up in her arms. “Kara. Kara, I’m so sorry,” she said, resting her head against the blonde’s lightly. “I’m so sorry, sweetheart…”

“Me too,” Kara whispered, wrapping her arm around Lena as best as she could. With the Lexosuit destroyed, she could feel her healing start to kick in, and she closed her eyes, holding Lena tightly. “I’m sorry I lied to you for so long…”

“I could have killed you,” Lena said, sniffling softly.

“But you didn’t. You couldn’t…bring yourself to do it,” Kara whispered, her enhanced hearing picking up the sound of DEO agents a floor below. “You know why you couldn’t? Because you’re a good person.”

“A good person who almost killed someone she loves,” Lena said softly. “How can you ever forgive me for what I almost did?”

“The same way I know you’ll forgive me for lying so long,” Kara said, pulling back and putting her hands against Lena’s cheeks. “Because we’re best friends, and no matter what, we forgive each other.”

Lena nodded softly, more tears falling as she wrapped her arms around Kara tightly, sobbing against her shoulder. She barely heard the door get kicked open, Alex’s voice loudest among the agents and Kara defending her. “Kara, it’s alright,” she said, closing her eyes as she stood up slowly. “Alex is right. I have to pay for what I did.”

“But it isn’t,” Kara said. “You didn’t go through with it. You didn’t brainwash everyone. You don’t have to—” She stopped when Lena put her fingers on her lips, sighing softly.

“Yes, I do,” Lena said, hugging Kara tightly. “I love you. You are my best friend, please don’t forget that.”

Kara clung to Lena, nodding softly. “I love you, too. You’ll always be my best friend.” She watched an agent cuff Lena, leading her out. She looked around her apartment, sighing softly. “Well, crap…”

“You can stay with Kelly and I,” Alex said, putting her hand on Kara’s softly. “Let’s get you back to the DEO and checked out…”

A couple of hours later, after being checked out and cleared, Kara made her way down to the cells, knocking on the wall softly and looking at Lena. “I’m sorry about all of this…”

Lena smiled softly, shaking her head as she stood up. “It’s alright. Guess it’s only fitting for the last Luthor to be behind bars,” she said, leaning against the wall. “I just…hope I won’t be in for life.”

“You won’t,” Kara said. “I’ll make sure of it. I have a lawyer friend, Lucy Lane. And Laurel Lance. I know a few. You won’t go to prison. You didn’t do anything wrong. Almost, but nothing to be thrown away for life.”

Lena nodded softly. “I really am sorry, Kara. I was just so angry. The one person I trusted, who promised not to lie to me—”

“Held onto the biggest lie in the universe,” Kara said, nodding softly. “I know.” She sighed, running her hand through her hair. “When you’re out, we’ll talk. Long and hard and get everything out.”

Lena smiled softly and nodded. “I’d like that. Just…one thing I want to know first.”

“What?” Kara asked.

“What’s your real name?”

Kara smiled. “Kara Zor-El.”

Lena smiled softly. “Well, it’s wonderful to finally meet you, Kara Zor-El.”

“And you, Lena Luthor,” Kara said with a gentle smile.

As Kara left and Lena was left alone with her thoughts, she knew something had to change. Maybe Kara was right after all. Maybe, deep down, she was a good person, and it took almost destroying the world to make her see that. She knew she’d need help to get back in the public’s good graces once word got out what she tried to do, but something in the back of her head told Lena that wouldn’t be a problem.

**Author's Note:**

> The way the writers are doing Lena this season makes me mad. They're setting her up to die, and I swear I'm the only one that sees it. It's standard CW formula: Make the hot female "villain" go crazy and turn on everyone, screw over the planet/town/country, realize she was in the wrong and fix it, but sacrifice herself to make it right.
> 
> If they kill Lena, I"m done with this show.
> 
> Some of the dialogue and situation were inspiried by this Supercorp comic making the rounds on Tumblr: https://supercorp-shipper.tumblr.com/post/188836578078/bamalambe-all-the-kings-horses-all-the-kings
> 
> If it sounds plagerized, it was never my intention. The comic stuck out in my mind when I was writing this and I don't mean to step on toes or take anyone's credit from them if I did. If I did plagerize, I sincerely apologize and will work better to not do so in the future.


End file.
